O Diário de dieta da Kede
by Ayame-Kagome
Summary: Kaede esta se sentindo muito gorda e resolve emagrecer...Ela relada tudo em seu diário, o q comeu como está se sentindo, mais será q isso dará certo?Só lendo para saber...Agora o Miroku resolve fazer musculação...será q isso dara certo também?


O Diário de Dieta da Kaede Kaede resolve fazer uma dieta e relatar tudo em um diário, mas será que isso dará certo? Confiram agora mesmo!One Shot 

**Querido Diário,**

**Hoje começo a fazer dieta...**

**Preciso perder 35 kg, eu sei que é muito, mas a Kagome me explicou que depois que eu perder uns 15 kg ela me arruma um médico da era dela.O médico daqui me aconselhou a fazer um diário, onde devo colocar minha alimentação e falar sobre o meu estado de espírito.Sinto-me de volta a adolescência, mas estou muito empolgada com tudo.Por mais que dieta seja dolorosa, quando conseguir entrar naquele kimono preto maravilhoso, vai ser tudo de bom.**

**PRIMEIRO DIA DA DIETA:**

**Hoje comi uma fatia de queijo branco e um copo de diet shake (a Kagome me trouxe dá outra era e disse que é muito bom para dieta).Meu humor está maravilhoso, me sinto mais leve...Uma leve dor de cabeça talvez...**

**SEGUNDO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Comi uma saladinha básica, algumas torradas e um copo de iorgute (que a Kagome também me trouxe, o que seria de mim sem ela?).Ainda me sinto maravilhosa, só a cabeça que dói um pouquinho mais forte, mais nada que umas ervas medicinais não resolvam.**

**TERCEIRO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Acordei no meio da madrugada com um barulho esquisito, achei até que fosse um yokai, mas, depois de um tempo percebi que era o meu próprio estômago, roncando de dar medo, tomei um litro de chá de camomila e fiquei mijando o resto da noite da noite.**

**Anotação: Nunca mais eu tomo chá de camomila.**

**QUARTO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Estou começando a odiar salada, me sinto a vaca do Toutosai comendo capim, estou meio irritada, mas acho que é o tempo.Minha cabeça parece um tambor. Hoje a Sango comeu uma torta alemã (dá era da Kagome) no almoço, mas eu resisti**

**Anotação: Eu odeio a Sango e a Kagome (a Kagome porque trouxe a torta e a Sango porque comeu na minha frente)**

**QUINTO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Juro por Kami que se ver mais um pedaço de queijo branco na minha frente, eu vomito!No almoço a salada parecia rir dá minha cara, gritei com o Inuyasha e com a Sango.Preciso me acalmar e voltar a me concentrar.**

**Hoje a Kagome me trouxe uma revista de uma tal de Gisele, nunca ouvi falar mais é muito bonita e está em forma, não posso perder o foco!**

**SEXTO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Estou um caco, não dormi nada essa noite e o pouco que consegui sonhei com um frango frito...Acho que mataria hoje por um pedaço de assa.**

**SETIMO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Fui ao médico e emagreci 250 gramas!Ta de sacanagem, a semana toda comendo mato, só faltando mugir e perdi 250 gramas.Ele explicou que isso é normal, que mulher demora mais para emagrecer, ainda mais na minha idade...Em outras palavras esse fdp desse médico me chamou de gorda e velha!**

**OITAVO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Fui acordada hoje por um frango frito, eu juro, mas eu acho que foi porque eu disse aquele dia que mataria por uma assa dele, ai eu me desculpei e ele ficou no pé dá minha cama dançando can-can.**

**Anotação: O pessoal do vilarejo ficou me olhando esquisito hoje, Kagome diz que é porque eu estou parecendo o Jack do filme o Iluminado, não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso...**

**NONO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Não fui trabalhar hoje o frango frito voltou a me acordar e dessa vez começou a dançar a dança-do-ventre.Passei o dia jogando truco com ele.**

**Anotação: Tenho que ficar esperta o frango frito é muito bom nesse jogo!**

**DÉCIMO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Eu odeio essa tal de Gisele...Ela é mais magra que eu, tudo bem eu não sou tão esbelta, mais essa mulher é exagero, vai ser magra assim no quinto dos infernos...**

**DÉCIMO PRIMEIRO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Chutei o Shippou, gritei com o Miroku, o Inuyasha não entra mais na minha casa e o pessoal do vilarejo se encostam na parede quando eu passo.**

**DÉCIMO TERCEIRO DIA DE DIETA:**

**Passei o dia inteiro tomando sopa de galinha, o frango frito ficou com raiva de mim porque dizia que era a mãe dele, no fim eu me desculpei e ele me desculpou em troca de uma colher de sopa**

**Anotação: Nunca mais vou jogar pôquer com o frango ele rouba.**

**DÉCIMO QUARTO DIA DE DIETA:**

**O frango me apresentou uns amigos, a picanha é super gente boa, e a torta apesar de ser um pouco enfezada é um doce.**

**Anotação: A Kagome me disse que está começando a ficar com medo de mim, não entendi porque se eu estou normal...**

**DÉCIMO QUINTO DIA:**

**Matei essa tal de Gisele B...Cortei ela em pedacinhos e todos as fotos de mulheres magérrimas que tinha na revista.**

**Anotação: o frango e os seus amigos estão chateados comigo, porque eu comi um pedaço do Sr.Pão, mas foi em legitima defesa, ele me ameaçou com um pedaço de salame ai eu aproveitei e comi o salame também.**

**DÉCIMO SEXTO DIA:**

**Não estou mais de dieta, aborrecida com o franco comi ele junto com o pão, a picanha eu comi acompanhada de saque e arrematei a torta de sobremesa, ela realmente era um doce.**

**DÉCIMO SETIMO DIA:**

**Não sei o que aconteceu, eu fui a era dá Kagome, o médico viu o meu diário e me olhou estranho, depois pegou o telefone e ligou pra um tal de hospício...A calma ai Kagome...Desculpe a Kagome está me puxando para sair correndo, não sei porque, mas ela está estranha esses dias...Acabou de chegar uns homens de branco, o que eles estão me pegando...**

**DÉCIMO OITAVO DIA:**

**É...Oi?Aqui é a Kagome, eu só queria avisar pro diário da Kaede que ela foi internada num sanatório, aonde eles cuidam de loucos, mas não se preocupem, nós estamos fazendo o possível para tiríla de lào doutor disse que no mínimo ela ficara lá por 2 anos e meio...Ele está otimista, a única coisa que fala para ela melhorar e o luto dela pelo frango que a velha Kaede comeu...Bom é isso tchauuu...**

**FIM**

**Pronto terminei huhu, se vcs comentarem bastante eu posto a continuação, mais dessa vez do Miroku querendo ficar fortinho, bem é isso... eu quero muitas Reviews!Eu sou novinha qui se vc6 acharem q tah uma droga podem mandar comentarios xingando eu num ligo ahahahahaah...bom eh isso msm**

**Já Ne!**


End file.
